Back to Reality
by Vienna Warren
Summary: This is my first spn fic, so be nice? :  Sam and Dean are in highschool and John is off hunting. Something is wrong with Sam. Can Dean figure out what it is and also solve the problem?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Hey guys, okay. First Supernatural fic, I know. But don't totally lose faith, I AM a HUGE spn fan. I totally appreciate comments and advice, and you can PM me for a request that I WILL write! :D Review guys, I need to improve, I realise.

CHAPTER ONE

Sam Winchester's stomach growled for the billionth time that night. Hearing the noise, he finally made up his mind to get something to eat. Leaving he and his brother's room and entering the living room, he quietly tiptoed past a snoring Dean and made his way into their cramped kitchen.

His father had been on a hunting trip for the past week, and wouldn't be home for at least another week. That meant dinner was usually snack food or a pizza. And Sam didn't really have a problem with that; it was just the moving part.

If his dad had a new hunt out of the area, they moved. It was simple. New school, new dilapidated house, new 'friends'. But this occasion was particularly annoying, especially because of a group of boys at his school. Sam shuddered at the memory of them, then shoved the thought as far away from him as possible. _Just make some soup_, he instructed himself, snatching a can of the stuff from the pantry.

Sam opened the can and dumped a clumped mass of noodles, chicken, carrots and peas into a pot. Then he filled it with water and set it to a boil. After a few minutes of sitting a cold, wooden table, Sam got up and silently came into the living room. Dean was sleeping on the patched couch, snoring gently. _Maybe I could watch some cartoons with the volume really low_, Sam thought, reaching for the remote. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Dean; he'd be in a foul mood then.

Sam clicked on the television. He jumped and went momentarily deaf as the TV blasted on full volume. Dean woke with a start, got hopelessly tangled in the quilt and fell off the couch.

"Holy mother of—" Dean began before realising what the loud sound was. "Sam! The hell are you doin'?"

Sam swallowed nervously.

"Well, I was watching TV. Just, y'know. While I wait for my soup to cook. Sorry." he apologised. All of a sudden, Sam jumped up. "The soup!" he managed to say before sprinting into the kitchen.

The stench of burning filled the room as Sam entered. He skidded in his socks and nearly fell. The pot was seeping smoke and water was trickling over the edges. Dean slowed sauntered in, obviously still half asleep. Sam quickly yanked off the top of the pot and peered inside.

Bits of chicken and carrots were moulded into the bottom of the pot, and the yellow seasoning coated the sides like pollen in spring. Sam turned off the stove completely and threw the pot into the sink angrily.

"Hey, hey, easy tiger." Dean joked. "I'll just order a pizza. We can have soup-making lessons tomorrow night." he suggested, picking up the phone and punching in digits.

Sam retreated to their bed and sighed deeply. It had been a very long week. Thank God today was Thursday and tomorrow was Friday. Touching the bruise on his arm, he pondered the upcoming day. Maybe tomorrow could be different. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Hey guys (again). So, that last chapter was pretty dang short. I'll make this one a little longer, if y'all like it (which I really hope you do). Comment/review, tell me I suck, tell me I'm somewhat acceptable, anything! :P Just try and enjoy it ya idgits! Oh, and please tell me if you can even read this…. It wasn't working before so…. OKAY I'll shut up now! xD

CHAPTER TWO

"Sammy? Wake up, we got school kiddo."

Sam rolled over ducked his head under a pillow. He desperately tried to go back to sleep. It had been a restless night.

"Oh, no no no. That ain't gonna work with me Sam." Dean chuckled, throwing off the quilt and bedspread. Sam gave a final groan and then slipped out of the bed, instantly followed by Dean. They made their way into the bathroom and brushed their teeth as usual.

"Sam, you gonna eat breakfast?" Dean inquired, opening a container of leftover ravioli. Sam took one look at the cold pasta and shook his head.

"Nah, not today. I'm gonna turn on the TV, you can eat." he answered, flipping through channels. As Dean inhaled his pasta, Sam settled into the couch. Man, it was comfortable. And old, on top of that. It'd been in the family for years, most likely. It was green, red and purple plaid, with patches of other cloth. It didn't match with any of the furniture of the house, but nobody in the family cared. Soon, the television was a faint buzz and Sam's eyes had shut completely.

"Sam. Sam! Wake up!" Dean was yelling, waving a brown paper bag in front of Sam's face. He instinctively jumped back.

"Dean, wha—"

"It's your _lunch_." Dean said curtly. "Why'd you even fall asleep? We just woke up. And don't you forget your lunch; we're late to school as it is."

Sam scrambled to his feet but didn't say anything. Just simply grabbed his lunch from Dean.

As they drove to school, Sam felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. What he wouldn't do for a nice, long….

"Sam! Snap out of it. School. We're going to _school_ not bed." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam immediately sat up straighter in his seat.

"Sorry. I was just—"

Dean cut him off. "Yeah, I know. Sleeping."

Sam ignored his comment. _Just make it through the day Sam_. _You can do it._

The boys walked into the school and into the front office.

"Boys, you're late." informed the receptionist.

"Yeah, we know sweetheart. Just give us the tardy passes." Dean snapped, getting impatient already. The lady frowned and handed them the green slips. "Don't let it happen again."

Once they were out of earshot and walking towards the classrooms, Dean shook his head in annoyance.

"Don't let it happen again." Dean mimicked in a high voice, causing Sam to laugh. Dean stopped just outside his homeroom.

"Okay Sam, I'll see you later. Meet me in the same spot, okay?" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Sam?" Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder seriously. "Don't let the chicks scare you; girls are good."

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Okay, see you later." He replied, walking away.

"If you can see, by simplifying the radical to four and three, we can conclude that √12 equals 2 √3."

Sam opened the door and walked in. As all the kids stared at him, he felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Ah, Mr Winchester. How very nice of you to join us." Sam's teacher, Mr Coneally sighed, writing on the clipboard at his desk. "Take your seat please." he commanded, picking up Sam's tardy slip. He sat down and began copying the problems on the chalkboard.

"Now students, if you'll all kindly turn to pages 324 in your mathematics text book, you'll be able to see some examples of these."

Sam's stomach dropped. _His textbook_. He'd forgotten it at home. Oh, wonderful. He raised his hand.

"Mr Coneally? Mine's at home."

The teacher sighed. "Ah, well. I suppose you'll be sharing books with Lucas then." Sam gulped. Just his luck.

He scooted his desk closer to Lucas' and retrieved a sheet of notebook paper. Lucas shook his head.

"You think I'm really gonna let you use my book? As if." the boy sneered, blocking Sam's view of the problems. Sam didn't even react; he figured it would come to this.

"Lucas, please. I really need to see those." he whispered.

"What you really need is to grow some more, shrimp." Lucas grinned, talking just as quietly. Lucas' friends, Ethan, Gavin and Aidan snickered. Sam clenched his fist under his desk and then unclenched it. He calmly numbered his paper and began writing random answers, as usual.

When Mr Coneally called on him and Sam responded with yet another incorrect answer, Sam didn't even flinch this time. He was just going through the motions. Everything was fine until fifth period, lunch. Lucas was lying low the whole morning, which was suspicious. That was why the lunch incident wasn't really a surprise.

Sam carefully carried his plate of "Friday Surprise Stew" and scoped out the cafeteria for a place to sit. Finally deciding on one, he made his way over to the windows. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Lucas and Ethan appeared. They both walked straight into him on either side, causing Sam to lose his balance. His steaming stew flew up while Sam fell down. But as Isaac Newton stated, "What goes up, must come down." And indeed did the stew: right into Sam's lap. The stew burned him, but all Sam could think about was Lucas and his friend guffawing like gorillas along with the rest of the cafeteria. Sam stood up, threw away the remains of his food, and walked away with what was left of his dignity. His eyes pricked with tears, which he promptly blinked away. _Not today, Sammy_, he told himself. _Not today._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Heyyy! So, whaddya y'all think? This is the third and final chapter, so I hope someone enjoys it! Thanks for reading everybody, and thank y'all for your wonderful reviews! :)

CHAPTER THREE

Finally. It was last period. Sam inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Besides, it was his favourite class, if he'd have to choose a favourite: English. For him, it was so much easier than any of the other subjects and he absolutely loved to write. He was definitely an academical type of person, compared to Dean.

As he scribbled a first draft with speed and accuracy, he could feel someone staring at him. Slowly, trying not to bring attention to himself, he turned around.

It was a girl looking at him. Sam felt his face and ears get hot, and he turned back around. Her name was Emerson. She had lengthy, firey red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Sam could hardly believe that she'd even noticed him.

_Concentrate on your essay, Sam,_ he instructed himself. Fingers flying, he completed the draft in record time. He turned the paper into his teacher and sat back down. Suddenly, someone lightly tapped his shoulder; Sam turned around to face the person. Emerson smiled kindly.

"Hey, Sam? I was wondering if you could read this. I just want your opinion, since you're finished and all. You don't have to." She whispered, matching the level of silence in the room. He nodded in reply.

"Sure, of course." Sam answered, taking her paper and reading it. "Hey, this is great!" he told her, giving it back after he had read it.

"You really think so?" she said, grinning.

"Yeah! You're…. Emerson, right?" Sam asked. _Of course she's Emerson! She's all you dream about at night, all you—_

"Uh huh! And you're Sam, the future author of our time." Emerson joked. Sam laughed.

"I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding? I've read some of your essays Ms Rian posts on the wall, they're great!" she complemented him. The bell gave a shrill ring.

"Thanks." he replied, standing up to leave. To his surprise, she followed him.

"Have you always liked writing?" she asked, brushing a long piece of hair behind her ear. Sam pondered her question.

"Yeah, I s'pose so." He answered back. _Short and sweet, Sammy. Nice._

"Oh. Well, I've always wanted to be a writer." They both walked down the hallway towards the school exit. Sam pushed open the door.

"Really? That's a fine job, I think." The sunlight blinded him temporarily.

"Thanks. You'd make a great one too!" she told him as the strolled outside along with a crowd of kids. The sky was so blue, the grass so green…. _Nothing could go wrong on a day like this_, Sam thought contently.

"Oh, that's my mother's car!" Emerson exclaimed, pointing to a navy blue vehicle. "Are your parents going to pick you up soon?"

Sam looked around, eyes searching for his older brother.

"Yeah. I think so." he paused, then added, "I'll talk to you later then?" It sounded like a question to him.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out, running toward the car.

"Bye." Sam waved. After they had driven off, he glanced around. Almost no more kids were around, most had gone home by now. _Where was Dean? _He turned the corner of the school. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and violently spun him around.

"Dean? I—" Sam began, only to discover that it wasn't Dean's hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Sammy. I saw you talking to my gal awhile ago." Lucas growled, shoving Sam backwards. Ethan, Gavin and Aidan were grinning, like a show was about to start.

"Don't call me Sammy." he snarled, then added, "Really, I didn't know! I didn't realise you two had a…. thing." Sam thought about it. _Lucas and Emerson? _

"Yeah, see. I don't know if you understand. You aren't allowed to talk to her. At all." Lucas explained coldly.

"Okay, well, I'll just be on my way now." Sam decided, breaking away from Lucas' grasp and turning the other direction.

"Dean!" he shouted.

"Oh no. You're not gonna go calling for you weird older brother. Guys, hold him down for me!" Lucas barked. Gavin, Aidan and Ethan tackled Sam to the ground. He tried to fight against their grip, but to no avail.

"Man, you are gonna get it." Ethan laughed as Lucas brought back his fist. Then the boy's hand made contact with Sam's jaw.

"You. Are NEVER. Going. To talk. To her. Again!" Lucas spat in between punches.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as loud as he could.

"Shut him up!" Lucas shouted at Ethan, who promptly clamped a sweaty hand over Sam's mouth. Sam squirmed.

Once again, Lucas brought his hand to his face. Sam shut his eyes. Lucas' knuckles cracked as they smashed Sam's jaw. He whimpered in pain. _Why do I have to look like such an idiot in front of these guys? _Sam asked himself. As Lucas prepared to hit him again, Sam swallowed dryly and close his eyes again. _This is it._

"The hell are you guys doing?" A voice barked. Sam sighed with relief when he saw Dean striding towards them. The guys holding down Sam stared in fear. Dean grabbed Lucas' arm and yanked him to his feet. Dean's huge hand pushed him back on the ground. Dean looked the kid in the eye.

"If you guys ever, EVER touch my brother Sam again, I'll rip your lungs out? You hear me?" he snarled. Sam scrambled shakily to his feet while he had the chance. Dean grabbed Lucas' shirt. Ethan, Gavin and Aidan jumped up and sprinted towards the back of the school.

"Yeah you better run!" Dean yelled at them before facing Lucas. "You're really gonna get it kid." Dean declared, pulling his fist back. Suddenly, some hand grabbed Dean's arm, preventing the attack.

"Think again, Winchester." Some tall blonde guy, probably in Dean's grade towered over him.

"Oh, is this your kid brother beating up _my _kid brother?" Dean snapped, standing up. Sam sniffed, trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"Yeah it is. And obviously yours can't take a punch." the guy smirked. Not for long however. Dean's calloused hand was already in motion.

"You sonofabitch!" Dean yelled, punching Lucas' brother again and again. Sam was sure his nose was broken. Maybe his jaw too. Finally, the guy was on the ground. Dean got real close in his face. Even though he was whispering, Sam could hear every word.

"Don't you ever let me catch your or you brat-of-a-brother near mine again. You got that?" Dean exhaled angrily. "C'mon Sammy. Let's get outta here." Dean threw his muscled arm around Sam's neck.

"You okay?" he asked, eyeing Sam's crooked nose.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam sniffed again. Dean and Sam got into the car. Dean opened the glovebox and handed his little brother some napkins. "Here." he said, gesturing to Sam's nose.

Sam gratefully took the napkins. It was nice having an older brother.


End file.
